The new kid at school
by NatalieDoolala
Summary: With a new pair of twins in school, the Hitachiins start to get jealous. As time passes, different things will be questioned. Can Natsumi protect her family's past?


Hey thereeeeeeeeeeeeeee(:  
Im officially starting a new Ouran story, since my last one completely FAILED, thanks to the fact that I was only ten.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF OURAN WHATSOEVER(unfortunately.)

Here goes! Hope you like it ^.^

I stared out of the tiny window, bored as hell. How could my parents have done this to me?! This was one of the worst days of my life. A light tap on my shoulder interrupted my thoughts, and with an annoyed look on my face, I turned around, only to see a bimbotic-looking air stewardess. "Excuse me, Miss, would you mind closing that window? The other passengers are trying to sleep." Sleep? What do you mean sleep?! Its perfectly bright outside, it has to be at least 8AM! I glanced at my watch, and in bright, flashing blue lights, it stated clearly, 4:56AM. "Oh," I replied. "Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. My mistake." As she walked away, I looked at my twin sister and I saw her giggling away. As soon as she saw me staring at her, she said, "Oh, come on, you KNOW it was funny!"  
I rolled my eyes and picked at my nails. After five minutes, I was starting to fall asleep, but I was disturbed by a sudden pain in my ear, caused by one of my younger brothers. "NATSUMI!!!!!! ARE WE THERE YET???????????????"

I jumped, saying, "MAX! God, no, we're not there----"

"Attention all passengers, please make sure you fasten your seatbelts, the plane will be landing in Tokyo, Japan in approximately fifteen minutes. We hope you have enjoyed your flight. Thank you."

"---yet, we'll be there in," I rolled my eyes. "Fifteen minutes. Wake Benji and Kristen up." I turned to my sister and said, "Well, we're here. Come on Mi-Chan, get ready."

I think it's about time for an introduction?

I'm Natalie, but my mom, being Japanese, calls me Natsumi, and my siblings have recently started to call me that, since we're moving to Japan. My identical twin sister, Ayumi, and I were born two minutes apart, making me younger, one of the most annoying parts of my life. My younger brothers, Max and Benji, also known as Masaru and Eiji, are twins as well, but they were born in different years, thanks to the wonderful world of being born on the 31st of December at 11:58PM and the other on the 1st of January at 00:03AM. My youngest sister, Kristen, also known as Kumiko, is ten, and she's the smartest ten-year-old I've met.

We finally arrived at the airport, and while trying to control my younger siblings, Ayumi and I ran to the familiar face who was waiting for us with open arms. Suddenly, a man ran up and started taking pictures of us. "Uhh, Natsumi...", said Eiji, as he tugged on my coat sleeve. "Who are these people?"  
I looked around and replied, "Nothing for you to worry about, lets get to the car."

Two large men escorted us to my aunt's car, and once we were in, my aunt suddenly exclaimed, "AYUMI! NATSUMI! IT'S BEEN SO LONG! DO YOU REMEMBER ME?! And what's this? EIJI AND MASARU?! The two of you are SO BIG! And KUMIKO! I can't believe you're already so tall! Now, what would you like? Chocolates? Candy? Cake?"

"CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A small voice suddenly yelled. We all yelped as a little boy, surely not older than nine, appeared out of nowhere and rummaged the refrigerator that was in the limousine for cake. "Arigato gozaimasu, Kazumi-Chan!" He suddenly blinked and looked at us, and shocked us once again by saying, "EHHHHHHHH?! Yumi-Chan, Tsumi-Chan! I didn't know you were here! Are these two Ma-Chan and Ji-Chan? And who's this? Another family member? Why didn't you tell me?"

We all stared at him blankly, not knowing what to say. We didn't even know Kazumi had a son! Not that im being rude by calling her by her name, its just that she feels younger if we talked to her like she was a friend, instead of an aunt. Looking at our puzzled faces, Kazumi said, "OH! This is Mitsukini Haninozuka, I am taking care of him while his parents are away. Don't you remember him? You met him a few years ago." I looked at Ayumi and shrugged, and finally said, "Hey, thanks for the, um, *ahem*, friendly introduction. Sorry that we don't really remember you, it's just that we've met quite a few people over the years." Shocked that I could speak Japanese, he asked, "Wow, your Japanese is really fluent! Where did you learn to speak it? Was it your mother? Honestly, you don't look Japanese one bit! You look completely Caucasian! Tomorrow, at school, I'll take you to meet all my friends! _'Whoopdeedoo,' _I thought. _'Another day in a new school, this is going to be exciting.'_ "Suddenly, the limo jerked. We were finally here. I stepped outside, and instead of a regular house, I was standing in front of a mansion. It was ENORMOUS. My siblings suddenly ran inside like they were running into a theme park, and started to mess up whatever they laid they're eyes on. Ayumi and I sighed, and went to look around the house. As we were walking towards the front door, a sheepish voice suddenly appeared, and said, "Another pair of twins? Hikaru, our plans might have been ruined." My sister and I turned around, only to see two identical twin brothers. "I bet they don't even understand Japanese. The other twin waved in front of our faces, like we were blind or something. "Well, thats where you're wrong," Ayumi suddenly said. "We're not the only pair of twins in our family, and you have no right to judge us once you see us. Didn't your mom tell you to never offend a girl? No? Well, thats too bad then." The twins stared at us in awe. "So they understand Japanese, but they don't speak it? Typical American's."

"Well, excuse me," I replied, in fluent Japanese. "Our mom was Japanese. She used to be a teacher at a school here, until she moved to America with our dad. And FYI, we're not JUST American, we're FRENCH too. So unless you guys want any trouble, I'd advise you to piss off." They were about to reply, but suddenly, Mitsukini jumped up and said, "HIKARU! KAORU! What are you doing here?" The two arrogant twins jumped, and with an evil glint in they're eyes, they replied, "Ohhh, Hani-Sempai, are you involved with this girl? A secret SCANDAL maybe? Is she going to Ouran? Is she-----" The area around us suddenly shook, and out of nowhere, came a rumbling circular platform.

"OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! OH HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!!!"

To be continued........

Was it okay?

Its really short though...

Im kinda rusty....

please tell me what you think(:

THANK YOU!!!!!! :D


End file.
